


Hold My Hand, I am Falling

by Marvellish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coma, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter, Kidnapped Peter, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellish/pseuds/Marvellish
Summary: May has an accident and falls into a coma. Tony steps in to take Peter in. But the problems just kept coming.‘I am here now kid. I’ve got you..’  Peter couldn’t believe what was happening. Was Tony really here and hugging him? He hoped so. Peter’s arms found their way into Tony’s back. They hugged for quite a time until Tony pushed Peter off kindly to check on him. He saw the bruises on his face but decided not to ask about them knowing he would heal from them. He took Peter’s hand in his. ‘Look at me.’ Peter raised his head ‘Do you trust me, Pete?’Of course he trusted Tony. He always would. No matter what. ‘I do.’





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was in his room studying for his upcoming exams when his phone ringed. He has been studying for the past three hours now. He could feel his stomach growling from hunger. He wished that it was May who is calling to tell him that her shift is done early so that they can have dinner together. Peter doesn’t like eating dinners alone. He tries to avoid it as much as he can. He is disappointed to see a strange number written on his screen.

‘Hello?’ asks Peter in a tired voice. How could he not be tired? It was the exam week; he had so much to do. 

‘Hello? Am I speaking to Peter Parker?’ the voice on the other side of the line was cold and distant. He let her know that she was speaking to the right person. ‘Very well. Mr. Parker, I am calling from Memorial Hospital about May Parker. She listed you as her emergency number.’ Peter was confused. He didn’t know what to say. ‘May Parker has been in an accident. She is currently in surgery. Could you come in here?’ Peter was loss of words. That was impossible. May was fine. She was working to fill the spot of a friend whose mother had died. ‘Mr. Parker? Did you hear me?’ He had to talk! 

‘Y-yes. Coming..’ He hangs up and ran to the hospital. He couldn’t take a cab since he didn’t have any money on him. So he ran, in his pajamas. He had different scenarios in his mind about May. The thoughts distracted him from concentrating on the road. He fell. He didn’t see the pole and hit his head, hard. He didn’t stop though; he gave himself no time to recover from the impact. Thus, he lost his balance and fell again. This was too much. He could feel people’s eyes on him. A few tears fell from his eyes before he got up again and kept running. He knew his face and knee was bleeding but they would go away quickly. He was worried about May.  
Peter was out of his mind by the time he arrived to the hospital. He ran directly to the receptionist. ‘Where- I am here for May Parker. She is my aunt…please.’ The woman looked at Peter with saddened eyes. Peter didn’t care about it right now. 

‘She is still in surgery honey. You can wait for the doctors to come out if you want.’ Peter nodded and went to sit in chairs she directed.  
4 hours. That is how long he had to wait until one of the doctors came out. Peter stood up instantly, looking at the doctor with hopeful eyes. The doctor approached to him. ‘Are you here for May Parker, boy?’ Peter nodded. ‘How is she?’ 

‘She is in coma. We did all we could. Now we have to wait to see if she can recover from this. And I have to tell you. There is a chance of her having a permanent damage. We can’t know until she gains her wakes up.’ 

‘Thanks.’ he muttered under his breath not caring if he heard him or not. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. May wouldn’t leave her. He already lost his parents and Ben. May was all he had left now. What would he do without her? No one else cares about Peter Parker the loser. Even Tony left him. Tony... His mind raced to the superhero. He wished Tony was here now. He would know what to do. But Peter hadn’t seen the man in so long he didn’t know if it would be okay for him to ask for help now. This wasn’t even Spiderman related. 

A woman came to stand before him. ‘Hey, Peter. My name is Jane. I work for Child Protection Services. Honey, do you have any relatives that you could call to take you in for the foreseeable future. The doctors said they weren’t able to estimate a time for your Aunts awakening. And we cannot let you alone in a situation like this.’ 

Peter pushed himself to talk ‘No..I have no one. Only May..’ He was alone now. 

‘That’s okay. Don’t worry. I will arrange a place for you to stay in for now. And we can talk about our future plans later. Alright?’ The woman was now kneeling in front of him. 

‘Fine..’ He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to stop existing. The woman smiled at him before leaving him alone. His phone ringed. It was Ned. 

‘..Ned’ He tried his best to hide the sadness coming from his voice. 

‘Peter, are you crying? What happened?’ asked Ned.

‘Its May, Ned. She.. .’ He stopped to take a deep breath. ‘She is coma… Accident. They don’t know when she will wake up.’ 

‘What? May was in an accident? Where are you? Are you alone?’ Ned was worried.

‘Hospital… ‘m Alone. The state will take me in, I guess. Not sure’

‘Oh Peter.. Why don’t you call Mr. Stark? He would know what to do you know. He could help. You need someone right now. I mean, you always have me but I am no adult.’ Deep down Peter knew he was right. He just simply did not care anymore. 

‘No. ‘m fine, Ned. I’ll call you.’ He hang up. Closed his eyes with his head on the wall. And he just kept crying.  
Ned was in shock. But he knew he had to do something. Something he knew Peter wouldn’t do. He took his phone in his hands. 

‘For Peter.’ He said and called Happy Hogan. He got his number around time of the vulture incident.  
The first time Happy didn’t open. The second, he declined the call. But Ned couldn’t give up. Peter needed this. It was the third time Happy finally answered.

‘What?’ he asked in a groggy voice. Ned looked at the time. It was 2 A.M. 

‘Hello Sir. My name is Ned. I am a friend of Peter Parker. I-uh.. I wanted to ask you to tell Tony Stark that Peter needs him. Like badly.’

‘Stop for a second kid. Is Peter okay?’

‘No, Yes. I mean.. His aunt is in coma and he is in hospital. He said the state was going to take him in.’ 

‘What?! Why didn’t the kid call me? Don’t answer that. Okay we will handle this. Thanks Ned. You did the right thing.’ With that he hang up, giving no time for Ned to answer. But that was okay, the mission was successfully completed for Ned. His friend would be safe.  
Happy called Tony on his way to the compound. The place was far from the city. He thought that with Tony’s usual pattern of sleep, there is a great chance he is awake. 

‘Hey Hap? Did you saw me in your dream?’ Happy was grateful for Tony’s insomnia right now. He told Tony about Peter’s situation. That is all it took to get Tony in a suit flying to Queens.  
His last words before hanging up was; ‘I will come with a suit that will be faster. So you can go the hospital directly. Tell the kid I am coming.’ Happy gladly turned over the car.  
He saw the kid crying on the floor. ‘Kid!’ He ran to the child who was looking smaller than ever in his curled up position. 

‘H-happy? How?’ Peter didn’t understand. Normally he would be able to figure out Ned was the one who called him. But with all that’s going on, his mind wasn’t working. 

‘Your friend called me. Tony is coming too. We will help you. How is your aunt?’ Peter didn’t want to answer. He kept looking into the empty corridor. Happy sighed and sat to a chair next to Peter.  
It was about 5 minutes later that Tony Stark came in the hospital. He was in sweatpants and a shirt. He kneeled next to Peter and drag him into a hug. 

‘I am here now kid. I’ve got you..’ Peter couldn’t believe what was happening. Was Tony really here and hugging him? He hoped so. Peter’s arms found their way into Tony’s back. They hugged for quite a time until Tony pushed Peter off kindly to check on him. He saw the bruises on his face but decided not to ask about them knowing he would heal from them. He took Peter’s hand in his. ‘Look at me.’ Peter raised his head ‘Do you trust me, Pete?’ 

Of course he trusted Tony. He always would. No matter what. ‘I do.’ 

Tony smiled a little. ‘Alright. I will handle everything. Come on let’s just get you on the chair. He caught him from his arm and led him down next to Happy. ‘Keep an eye on him will ya, Hap?’ He then left to talk with the doctors and the CPS woman. 

‘Don’t worry Peter. Tony has the best lawyers one could hire. I’ve called them on my way to here. We are gonna get you home.’ Home? Where is Peter’s home now? He closed his eyes and drew his knees to his chest. Happy shot a concerned look in Peter’s direction. He could see how bad this situation affected Peter and who could blame him? He just hoped his aunt will get better. Because otherwise.. he didn’t even want to think about it.

Tony was nervous, he has to admit. But this was a time where he has to be strong for Peter. The kid has been through enough. It was now Tony’s job to be there for him. So he took a deep breath and met with his lawyers that are waiting for him in the corridor. 

‘Gentlemen, I trust you all to perform your best today because this kid is coming with me no matter what. I believe you would prefer it to be in a legal way.’ All the lawyers nodded. The blonde one step up and answered to Tony.

‘From the information we have gathered, the child’s aunt has a potential to stay in coma for a long time. And the state has to make sure the child has a safe place to stay in in the meantime. In order for you to take the child, you need temporary guardianship of him. We will be doing a application to the state for this but it could take a while since in the states eye you’re a stranger to the kid.’  
Tony most certainly did not like his answer. ‘Are you implying I can’t leave with him right now?’ He pressed the bridge of his nose. ‘Well I could always kidnap the kid.’ He said in a half joking manner. 

‘Should we go in now?’ 

Tony put on his charming face. He has to use every card he’s got to take Peter. The red headed woman in the room reminded him of Nat. He could only hope she wasn’t as stubborn as Nat was. The woman’s gaze felt as it was piercing through Tony’s soul. He put on his million dollar smile.

‘Hello Ms...’ He gazed down to her name card ‘Rodwell’. The woman shook Tony’s hand.

‘Hello Mr.Stark. I have to admit I did not expect someone like you to show up here for Peter. Especially after he said he didn’t have anyone to call.’ 

‘Well what can I say, I like surprising people. That kid is...like family to me. I couldn’t let him suffer alone in here. And I’ve promised his aunt to keep him safe and let me tell you she can be very scary when she wants to be. I just don’t want her to kill me when she wakes up.’ 

‘I understand that Mr. Stark but there are certain laws we have to follow. I can’t just let you leave with the kid.’  
The blonde lawyer once again spoke up ‘Mr. Stark will be applying for a temporary guardianship. ‘

‘I am pleased to hear that. But I still cannot give him away right now. The procedure requires Peter to stay in our system until your case is finalized.’  
Tony couldn’t deal with this anymore. He has no chance but to use his privileges right now. ‘Excuse me for a minute...’ Tony said and stepped out of the room. He knew a lot of people in high places and he could use a favor right now. This was his last idea before taking action in an illegal way. He called the governor.

‘Hello sir. I am sorry to call you in such late time but this is an emergency. I had to call.’ He saved the governors daughter from a big criminal act that took place in New York. Surely, he would do a little favor for Iron Man. 

‘An emergency? What is it Stark? Alien invasion again?’ Asked the governor. Tony cursed himself for getting the man panicked over nothing. Not a good start. 

‘No no. Everything is fine. It’s a personal emergency. I just… I am the Memorial Hospital in Queens and there is a kid named Peter Parker who is aunt is in coma. The state wants to take the kid in and I want to take him with me, tonight. There is no way I can wait until the court is finalized... Kid is important to me. I need your help in this. I need an exception.’ Tony talked too fast. The governor took notice of it. This wasn’t the usual Tony Stark he talks to. This man’s voice was full of worry. 

‘Did I hear correctly? You want to take a child in?’ Tony rolled his eyes. ‘Yes. Can you help me with the procedures?’  
The Governor was silent for a moment. 

‘Okay. Since I know you won’t be hurting a child I can let you take him in tonight. But Tony, I won’t be involved in the guardianship procedure. That’s on you.’  
Tony was smiling now. ‘Of course, that is all I am asking. Thank you, sir.’ 

‘I will be making a call to the official on duty. Have a good night, Mr. Stark.’ And with that he hung up. Tony could dance right now. He couldn’t wait to get back to kid.  
A few minutes later, the lawyers came out. Tony looked at them with questioning eyes. One of them answered to satisfy his curiosity. ‘You’re allowed to take child.’ He passed him a bunch of paper. ‘After you sign this, you can leave with the child, sir.’ Tony didn’t even care about being handed things from someone. He quickly signed the papers and thanked the lawyers. He went back to where he left Peter and Happy. The kid was still in the same position. Happy shook his head in a sad manner. Tony sighed. He stopped in front of the kid and put his hand on his shoulder. 

‘Hey Pete, ready to leave?’ he asked squeezing the kid’s shoulder to give him support. Peter shook his head ‘Don’t wanna..’ He raised his head and looked at Tony with his red eyes. ‘May needs me here..’  
The kid’s condition shattered Tony’s old heart. ‘No Petey.. She needs you to rest. Come on boy..let me help you..’ I need to help you, he thought. Peter still wasn’t convinced. 

‘I promise I will get someone to wait here all times and call us immediately if something changes. We can come back tomorrow.’ Peter didn’t answer; instead he stood up from the chair. Tony pulled the kid to his side wrapping his arm around him. Tony felt the kid shiver when they stepped outside. He put his jacked on Peter’s shoulders and they got in the car. Tony sat in the back with the kid, eyes occasionally drifting to Peter. He had a dead set on the back of Happy’s seat. 

‘Are you hungry? We can take some burgers on our way if you want.’ Peter shook his head and Tony didn’t push. No one talked for the rest of the ride. When they got to compound tony left the kid in the living room stating he would be right back. He and Happy walked to the elevators together. 

‘Thank you, Hap. You helped me a lot tonight. Go rest now, I will handle it from here.’  
Happy gave a weak smile ‘I didn’t even do anything. Wish I could actually do something to help the kid. I can only pray for his aunt. I am glad you are there for him Tony.’ 

‘Right... Good night Hap. I’ll see you later.’ Happy got in the elevator and left.  
Tony got back to the living room ‘Pete, come on let’s get you to bed.’ Peter obeyed and walked with Tony. Tony decided to give Peter the guest room that was closest to his room. Peter threw himself on the bed without a word. Tony was about to leave when Peter finally decide to speak ‘Mr. Stark?’ he said in a small voice. Tony turned back towards him looked at the small child, waiting for him to continue. 

‘Is she going to be okay?’ How was Tony supposed to answer that? He didn’t know the answer and he certainly didn’t want to lie to the kid. ‘I don’t know Peter, but she is a strong woman, I know that much. We just need to wait. I know how hard this is for you but I am here okay? You’re not alone. ‘  
Peter looked at him with thankful eyes. He didn’t need to put it in words; the eyes were showing enough of Peter’s emotions. Tony spoke again

‘Try to sleep now, if you need anything you know where my room is, or just ask Friday to get me. Goodnight, kid.’ The lights were closed with Tony’s exit, leaving Peter alone with his thought once again. He never fell asleep. Just kept going through different scenarios in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up around 9 A.M. and went to Peter’s room. He was surprised to see him awake. After yesterday, he expected the kid to sleep unlit noon. ‘Morning, Pete. Did you sleep well?’ Peter nodded, there was no need to get Tony worried again and said ‘I am sorry Mr. Stark... I know you’re extremely busy and I am taking too much of your time.’

‘Nonsense. Don’t be sorry. Take a shower. The maid will be put new clothes in your closet while you’re in there so you can get out of your pajamas. I have to say, by the way, they make you look like 6 years old. I mean come on kid; do you have to wear Star Wars pajamas?’ Asked Tony. He was smirking now. He wanted to make the kid smile. 

‘Mr. Stark, I told you before Star Wars is not a child movie. It is a very serious one for adults.’ Peter knew Tony was only joking. He wanted to tag along. 

‘Sure kid, whatever you say. Come to the kitchen when you’re done.’ Said Tony before leaving Peter alone. Tony went into kitchen and was trying to prepare breakfast for the kid when his phone rang. It was his fiancée. This will be great he thought to himself before answering 

‘Honey! Good morning.’ He tried to sound as cheerful as possible. But he knew Pepper was going to be mad no matter what he says. 

‘Oh My God Tony? Are you insane? What were you thinking calling the governor in the middle of the night and asking him to turn a blind eye to laws? Are you out of your mind?’ Pepper was furious.

‘Pep you know I wouldn’t do that if Peter didn’t really need me. But he was in a bad situation and I had no other chance.’ He hoped Pepper would understand. She didn’t answer for a while

‘How is he now?’ Tony knew she was still mad at him but Pepper also cared about Peter. 

‘He is better than yesterday. I mean at least he is talking more. We will be going back to the hospital after I get him to eat something.’ Said Tony while trying to get the burnt omelet out of the pan. 

‘Okay, be careful with him Tony, he is probably very sensitive. I have to go now, I will come down there as soon as I get back to the state. We need to talk about you getting the guardianship of Peter…I love you.’ 

That put a smile on Tony’s face ‘Love you to, honey. Don’t worry about us.’ 

That went well, Tony thought. He put the plate on the kitchen island for Peter and got himself a black coffee. He cleared his day off to spend it with kid. A wet haired Peter sat right in front of him, looking at the burnt omelet standing before him. ‘You didn’t have to make this Mr. Stark. I wasn’t hungry anyways.’ 

‘Peter you have to eat, you know how your metabolism is.’ Tony gave him a stern look. ‘Tell you what, the faster you eat the faster we can go the hospital. And if you don’t want to eat this I can get you whatever you’d like.’ 

‘This is fine...’ He started eating. ‘I have an exam today at school.’ 

‘Oh, I thought you wouldn’t want to go to school today.’ 

‘I don’t… But May will get mad at me when she wakes up and learns I have been skipping school.’ 

If she wakes up, thought Tony. But he quickly dismissed that thought. ‘May would understand Peter. Give yourself some time.’ 

‘Can I at least take the exam? It is an hour later. I want to tell May that I was successful in my exams. And I studied so hard for this one.’ He looked at Tony with hopeful eyes. 

Tony chuckled, this kid was something else. ‘Okay then. Finish your breakfast than we can leave.’ Peter nodded and kept eating. He texted Ned to let him know he will be coming to school for the exam. There were tens of messages from Ned, he was worried. 

The silence in the room was broken by Friday’s voice ‘Boss, Colonel Rhodes is on his way up. You wanted me to let you know beforehand if someone comes.’ 

Peter’s eyes grew. War Machine was coming. Sure, he met him before but this situation was different. He looked at Tony to see his reaction. 

‘I will talk to him and sent him away, kid. We are leaving shortly after anyway. You keep eating.’ Peter was grateful. He didn’t want to explain the situation.

Tony met with Rhodes at the entrance. ‘Hey Tones, came to greet me at the door I see. Did you miss me that bad?’ 

‘Ha ha Rhodey, very funny. Listen I am in a bit of a situation here. It would be better you don’t get inside.’ 

‘What did you do this time Tony? Nothing you do ever surprises me anymore so just tell me.’

‘I am taking a kid in.’

‘WHAT? You’re doing what now?’ Tony laughed, so much for not being surprised anymore. 

‘You heard me. You know Peter, my intern. His aunt is currently unavailable to look after him and I will be filling in the empty spot.’ 

‘Wait-Is he dead?’ 

‘No, just coma.’ Said Tony casually. 

‘Just coma...I understand that, totally normal.’ He took a deep breath. ‘Does Pepper know what you’re doing?’ 

‘Yeah, nothing can be hidden from her, you know how she is, eyes everywhere, worse than Natasha actually.’

‘How are you going to take care of a kid? You don’t... Look are you sure the right person for this job, no offense.’

‘None taken. I know I am not cut out for the job but it is me or the system.’

Rhodey nodded understandingly. ‘Okay, good talk. Can you leave now? I’ve gotta take the kid to school. He has exam.’

‘Sorry, Yeah. Call me if you need anything.’ 

‘Good luck man.’ Said Rhodes and left. 

Tony and Peter met with Happy in the car. ‘Hey, how are you today, Peter?’

‘I am fine. Sorry about yesterday.’ 

Tony answered. ‘Don’t be sorry, kid. And before we get to your school, I have to make sure you are okay with what’s gonna happen.’ Peter turned his head, waited for him to continue. ‘I have to be your guardian to keep you with while May is in hospital. Don’t worry though it’s only temporary. You will be back with May as soon as she is back up.’

‘Okay. I mean as you said it is only temporary. And thank you again Mr. Stark. I know you don’t want children.’

‘Who told you that?’

No one needed to. Peter knew how to read. ‘I read some interviews you gave...’

‘Well, kid there was a time in which I wasn’t particularly keen with children but that changed, okay? Don’t worry. No one can make me do something I don’t want to do anyway.’ Tony’s mind flew to Harley. 

That kid had big influence on Tony’s attitude towards children. He created a mental note to check on him. Maybe he could introduce Peter to Harley one day.

Peter only became aware they have reached his school when Happy said ‘Here we are, MidTown High. Good luck on your exam, Peter.’ 

‘Call me when you’re done kid. We will come pick you up. In the meantime I will deal with the guardianship procedure.’ Peter nodded and left the car. 

Ned was waiting for him near his locker. ‘Hey dude.’ He hugged him. ‘Are you okay?’ 

‘Yeah, I am sorry I worried you. And thank you for calling Happy. I wouldn’t have done that.’ 

‘I know you wouldn’t that’s why I did. Is he treating you okay, Mr. Stark I mean?’ It’s not that Ned didn’t trust Tony but he needed to make sure his best friend was in good hands.

‘He is great. I didn’t expect him to be this… close to me. You know we haven’t been seeing each other lately and I just thought he would be colder.’ 

‘He better be nice. I don’t want to have to kick his ass.’ That made Peter laugh out loud. ‘What? I would do it for you, or at least try.’

Peter was glad he came to school. Ned always found a way to make him laugh. ‘Oh, by the way you’re not going to believe who just enrolled in our school.’ Peter looked at him with questioning eyes. 

‘Harry Osborn. God, everyone is trying to become friends with him. All because of his father. People are weird.’

‘But why would he change his school in the middle of the semester?’ That was weird. From what Peter have heard, Harry Osborn was a big-headed rich kid. Peter thought he would prefer a private school with people who are more like him. 

‘I don’t know...Look he is coming here. ‘ Ned panicked. 

‘Hey guys.’ Said Harry stopping near them. ‘Do you know where the Spanish exam will take place in?’ 

Ned answered quickly ‘We are taking that course too, we can go together if you want.’ 

‘That would be great. OH, sorry I didn’t introduce myself.’ He extended his hand out. ‘My name is Harry.’ Ned shook his hand and said his name. Harry then turned to Peter expecting him to introduce himself too. And Peter did. ‘Peter Parker. Nice to meet you.’ They sarted walking towards the class. 

‘Hey Peter..and Ned could you guys give me your phone numbers. It’s just...since I am new here I don’t really know anyone and it would be nice to…you know have friends. A lot of people are trying to be friends with me but I know they only do that because of who may father is. You guys are not like them.’ 

Peter thought of being in his shoes. It wasn’t a nice feeling to feel alone. ‘I understand that. Give us your phone so we can save our numbers.’ Harry gave his phone and Peter saved both his own and Ned’s number. Harry flashed a thankful smile. 

After his exam, Peter met with Tony and they went to visit May. Everything was still the same as he left. Even though Peter knew his presence wasn’t going to change anything, he liked to think it would give May emotional support. Tony didn’t leave the kid, not even once. Okay maybe once but only to get coffee, he needed his coffee. They stayed there for 5 hours until Tony decided it was time for Peter to eat again. Peter held May’s hand tightly

‘I will come back May…I love you.’ A few tears left his eye. Tony threw his arms around his shoulders while walking to the car. He didn’t know if he was doing a good job as Peter’s guardian. He hoped so. 

‘What does our little spider crave for?’ asked Tony, smiling at Peter.

‘Whatever you want is fine.’ 

‘Did you ever try shawarma? Let’s eat that, I know a place.’ Tony took Peter to the exact restaurant he came with the avengers back in 2012. They ate until they were full. 

\---

That night a surprise visitor came to the tower. Peter and Tony were sitting in the living room watching a basketball match when the elevator opened and Pepper’s voice filled the room.

‘Hey Tony.’ They turned their heads to her direction. Tony rushed to her and hugged her tightly. He missed her. Everything would be easier now that she was back. 

‘I thought you weren’t coming back for another 3 days.’ Said Tony. 

‘I wasn’t going to but…’ she lowered her voice so Peter wouldn’t hear ‘I thought you might need me.’ She put her hand on his cheek. 

‘You know me so well.’ Tony kissed her hand before taking it in his hand. ‘Come on, we were just watching TV with Pete.’ He dragged her to the chair. 

‘Hi, Ms. Potts’ Peter’s voice was tiny. He was shy. Both Tony and Pepper found it adorable. 

‘Hi honey. Are you okay? I am so sorry about May.’ She sat next to him and put her hand on his knee. 

‘Don’t be. She will be fine.’ Peter put on a fake smile. He didn’t want to talk about this but he wasn’t about to say that to Tony’s fiancée.

‘I am sure she will.’ Tony sat back in his seat and they watched the match. Talking about sports and other stuff. 

\---

Two weeks has passed and there was still no improvement on May’s condition. Peter was getting used to living with Tony. He kept telling Peter to stop calling him Mr. Stark. Harry also started to become a good friend of Peter’s. They were together all day in school along with Ned, of course. Harry was a nice guy, Peter thought. He has to admit that he was a little scared when he heard the name Osborn. But Harry did nothing that disturbed him. In fact, he was able to relate to Peter when he told Tony was his guardian for the time being. After all both Tony and Norman were rich, famous men. And Harry promised not to tell another soul.

As the days passed Peter became more and more worried for May. The idea of her never waking up started to make its way into his mind. He never shared his fears with anyone. He felt as talking about them would make it real. Tony was no better than Peter. He was constantly on the edge, waiting for a phone call to inform him on May’s death. However, when the guy he left in the hospital called him in the middle of the night, the reason was not what he expected. 

‘Mr. Stark I am sorry to call so late but you have told me to call you if anything happens. And something did happen sir.’ Tony was scared. It was clear from the man’s voice there was no good news. 

‘Just tell me.’ He was out of the bed now. 

‘Sir, she is awake now but… the doctors said she is in Vegetative State.’ Fuck, Tony thought. 

‘I will be there.’ He hung up and quickly got dressed. He considered not telling Peter right away but he knew Peter would get mad at him for not telling him. So he went to his room. Peter was sleeping quietly with his hand under his head. Tony didn’t know how to this. He sat at the edge on the bed and put his hand on Peters shoulder.

‘Pete?’ He shaked him a little ‘Wake up, kid.’ Peter slowly opened his eyes. 

..’ony?’ He looked at Tony’s face and slowly gained back his consciousness. He knew this was about May. He jumped from the bed. 

’Is she okay?!’ His eyes were focused on Tony’s mouth, waiting for words that will change his whole life to come out. 

‘Its…’ He took a deep breath. This was going to be the hardest thing he has ever done. ‘I don’t really know much…she is awake but… there was damage left as the doctor warned us about.’

‘What kind of damage?’ 

‘How about we go to the hospital and the doctor can explain.’ Without saying a word Peter went to his closet. 

‘I will be at the car, kid…’ When the sound of his room’s door closing reached Peter’s ears, he let out a muffled scream. His heart was racing. He threw on some pants and ran to the car. And Tony rushed   
to the hospital. 

The doctor greeted them in front of May’s room. ‘Welcome Mr. Stark, Peter.’ He gave out a sad smile. ‘Let’s talk in my office.’ 

Tony held the kids hand when they seated in the chairs facing the doctor’s desk. 

‘Approximately 1 hour ago, May Parker woke up. But there was no sign of her being conscious of her surroundings. We did some tests to make sure and I am extremely sorry to tell you that she is in Vegetative State. It is a state of unconsciousness. The cortex of her brain that is responsible for memory, personality is now dead. She is not able to talk, eat or move. There are some movements seen sometimes but they happen involuntarily.’ Peter was crying silently. Tony gave a hard squeeze to his hand. ‘Now, there is a chance of recovery however I must say it is very, very rare. During this state she needs a special caring. We need to make sure she has physical therapy for her muscles, someone to feed her, give water and anything else a human body needs. There are some facilities I could recommend you. There is also the option of pulling her out of life-support mach-

Peter jumped to his feet and cut in ‘NO!’ Tony tried to get him back to his seat but Peter wouldn’t have it. ‘You can’t kill her! I won’t let you!’ 

Tony pulled Peter to his lap. ‘Shh calm down baby...’ The doctor left the room to give them space. ‘No one is going to kill your aunt. Just breathe.’ 

Peter was sobbing now. He buried his face in Tony’s neck. ‘Why..I…’ Tony caressed his back. 

‘Let it out… I’m here. You are not alone. I’m here.’ He kept telling this over and over again as if that would make Peter believe him.

It took Peter quite a time to calm down. He sniffed and looked to Tony’s face with his red and swollen eyes. The scene broke Tony’s heart to million pieces. He kissed Peter’s forehead. ‘I am so sorry Peter. I wish there was something I could do. I promise no one is going to pull the life support machine out. And we will place her into best possible treatment center. You can visit her whenever you want to.’ Peter didn’t answer; he just kept looking into Tony’s face. 

‘Do you.. want to see her before we go home…You don’t have to.’ 

Peter shook his head. He wasn’t ready to face May. ‘Okay. We can come together if you want. Can you wait here until I tell the doctor our decision?’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

Tony made sure his talk was as short as possible. When he turned back to Peter, he was crying silently. Tony wanted to cry too, but he couldn’t, not in front of the kid. ‘Hey, ready to go?’ He extended his hand out and Peter took it. Tony wiped away the tears on Peter’s face with his free hand. And led him to the car.

When they reached the compound, Peter went directly to his room without saying anything. Tony closed his eyes and stand still for a few seconds trying to calm himself down. This wasn’t a time to panic. He was supposed to be strong. But he never thought they would be in this situation. Sure he considered the possibility of her death but his was something else. 

He went to Peter’s room and saw the kid was laying on the bed, eyes locked in the ceiling. He decided to lay down next to him, thinking the kid wouldn’t want to be alone in this night. ‘She wouldn’t want you to be like this you know… May was a wonderful person and I didn’t even know her that well. And I am just… really sorry this happened to her.’ And not me, Tony thought. May didn’t deserve this. But Peter was a kid and as sorry as he felt for his aunt, he couldn’t help but worry for himself. ‘What..what will happen to me Mr. Stark?’ 

‘What do you mean…You will be fine Peter. It will take some time but I promi-

‘No, not like that. I just mean. . Well you took a temporary guardianship of me but..after tonight.. That just... Can you make sure that I won’t be going into a foster family when your guardianship is done and the state takes me? I know you already did enough for me. If you could just make sure they place me somewhere else. I just can’t live with strangers.’ 

‘Kid no one is taking you. I won’t let them.’ Tony turned to Peter. ‘Look at me.’ Peter did. ‘Never worry for something like this again alright? You will have me no matter what. You’re stuck with me now.’ 

Suddenly Peter put his head on Tony’s chest and wrapped his arm around him. ‘I love you Mr. Stark.’ Tony felt a warm tingling inside of him. ‘I love you, Petey, so much.’ He planted a kiss on top of Peter’s head.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Peter woke up to an empty bed. The realization of the previous day came quickly. Peter immediately started crying again. Tony was in the kitchen with Pepper, drinking his coffee while looking at facilities for May. Friday’s voice interrupted him ‘Sir, you’ve asked me to let you know if Peter was distressed.’ 

‘Pep, I am gonna go check Peter.’ Pepper smiled at him and nodded.  
Tony quickly went to Peter’s room after murmuring a thank you to Friday. Peter was on the balcony sitting on the floor. He approached to him ‘Hey Petey, you okay?’ 

‘Tony? Yeah…’ He wiped his tears away while Tony sat next to him. 

‘You know…when I lost my parents, I was a mess. But it was my mother’s death that hit me the most. I didn’t have the best father. He was cold, distant never told me he loved me, never even said he liked me. But I know how much May loved you, and she did a pretty good job letting it be known. I mean she threatened me, Tony Stark.’ Peter smiled at the memory. 

‘You have lots of happy memories with her, kid. I don’t mean to say you’re lucky but… At least there good memories that you can think of whenever you miss her. And, who knows maybe she will get better, it is not impossible. But, let’s just don’t cry like she is dead yet, alright?’

Peter nodded so Tony continued ‘I want you to be back to your usual self kiddo. We can arrange you a therapist, it helps. If you don’t want that you can always talk to me, don’t know how much help I would be. I don’t even know if this talk was beneficial.’

‘…you help. You always help.’ Tony smiled. ‘But how can I go back to normal? I haven’t even been Spiderman in weeks. I am failing Queens too.’

‘No one is pressuring you to get into the suit kid. Take your time. You have no obligations to anyone.’

‘But I do Tony. I think this much of a vocation is enough. I need to protect my city no matter what.’ Maybe it could also help him get his mind off of things for a while.

Tony sighed. ‘You are Spiderman, Peter. If you think you are ready to go out again, then I am not going to stop you. Just don’t rush it. And don’t forget, you’re the friendly neighborhood Spiderman, stick to small things.’

‘I know. Thanks Tony.’ He side hugged his mentor. 

‘You’re welcome Underoos. Now, how about we go check out some centers for May. You know we have to find the best one for her, she has standards.’ 

‘How... there is also the issue of money.’ Peter said shyly. 

‘Kid, you know who I am right?’ joked Tony before going back to his serious tone ‘Don’t worry about it. Come on Pepper is in the kitchen. She made you breakfast. I promise she is a better cook than I am.’ 

‘Pepper is here? Why?’ He didn’t want to say that. Stupid! 

‘Why? I thought you liked her. Did something happen?’ Tony was shocked to hear the kid say that.

‘No, I’m sorry. It’s nothing really. I just feel like she could be mad at me…’ Peter could feel himself getting red. Why did he have to put himself in such situations?

‘Why in the world would she be mad at you?’ 

'She could think I am taking too much of his fiancée’s time. I mean ever since I came to live with you, you guys didn’t spent any alone time together. And whenever I try to leave you guys alone by going to my room you come after me.’

‘Oh that was why you kept leaving early when she is home.’ Tony laughed. This kid was too cute. ‘She is not mad at you kid. In fact, she loves you just as much as I do.’ Peter found it hard to believe but didn’t say anything. Together they went to kitchen.

Pepper put down his newspaper when he saw them coming in. ‘Good morning sweetheart. ‘She pulled him into a hug. ‘I’ve made you pancakes. I hope you like them.’ Pepper decided not to open the subject of his aunt again. She knows Peter doesn’t like to talk about it. 

They sat down together and started to eat. Pepper spoke again ‘Tony I know it is not the right time but Norman Osborn is very persistent to meet with you. I don’t know how much longer I can put him off.’ 

The name Osborn caught Peter’s attention. ‘Why don’t you just tell him I don’t want see him? Simple as that. Problem solved.’ Tony couldn’t understand why Norman was so interested in seeing him all of a sudden. 

‘You know I can’t do that, Tony. That is so rude. I am sorry but I will be arranging a meeting with him and you are going to attend to it.’ Pepper gave him a stern look. Tony knew there was no getting out of it now. ‘FINE.’

‘Don’t be a big baby.’ Peter laughed at that. 

‘You think this is funny kid? Are you two teaming up against me now?’ Tony put on a fake hurt expression. 

‘Maybe we are.’ Said a smirking Pepper. 

After a long breakfast session, Tony and Peter left to find an appropriate center for May. They went through 6 of them until Peter seemed to feel more drawn to one. Of course the kid wasn’t able to love any of them. How could he? But with this one Peter at least joined Tony’s conversation with the workers and asked them questions.

‘Can you put daisies in her room…like all the time? She loves them.’ Peter thought May would feel better with her favorite flowers in her room. 

The woman answered ‘We work with a flower shop that comes here every week. We can get daisies for your aunt.’ Tony stepped in. 

‘No need. One week is too late. I will send fresh daisies for her every day. Just put them in her room.’ Peter was smiling a little. Another idea came into his mind ‘And can we color her room light lilac? She loves that color.’ 

Tony nodded but the woman had different ideas. ‘I am sorry but it is against our rules to change the room settings for anyone.’ Tony sighed. Just when the kid was getting less depressed, this woman had to ruin it. But she hasn’t met Tony Stark before. 

‘Pete, why don’t you keep exploring the area and I will come find you after I speak with Mrs. Gordon.’ Peter nodded and went away. ‘Don’t go too far, kid!’ yelled Tony. 

Peter knew Tony was going to convince the woman to let them do whatever they wish for her room. Normally, Peter wouldn’t like Tony doing this. But this wasn’t for himself, it was for May. He went to the garden area and watched the old people in wheel chairs pushed by nurses. Would they also do this to May? Was that possible? Peter hoped so. May would love this garden, full of flowers. He sighed and took his phone out. There were lots of messages from both Ned and Harry. He opened Harry’s first. He only read the last one. 

Hey Peter. I am worried about you. Call me when you’re free. 

He decided to call him while he waited for Tony’s return. Harry picked up on the first ring. 

‘Peter? I have texted you a dozen times. Are you okay?’ Peter was getting closer to Harry every day. 

‘No. Yesterday I learned my aunt was in vegetative state. It means-‘

Harry cut in ‘I know what it is. Happened to my grandpa a few years ago. I am sorry. Where are you? I can come.’

‘No need. I am with Tony.’ He saw Tony walking towards him. ‘Gotta go. I will call you later.’ He hang up and put his phone back in his pocket, forgetting Ned’s messages. ‘Are we done here?’

‘Yeah, I guess we are. What do you? You think May will like here with our little arrangements.’ Tony winked at the last part. 

‘I think so. And its location is also easier for me to come by myself. But this one is the most expensive one, Tony. Are you sure it’s worth it?’ The kid was always sensitive on the subject of money.

‘Did not hear you say that.’ He threw his arms around the kids shoulder and they walked to the car together. ‘Wanna go to cinema?’ 

Peter smiled ‘Sure.’ Tony loved to see the kid smile. 

Everything was great until they came out of the theatre and saw all the reporters waiting for them. 

He put on his sunglasses on Peter and wrapped him in his arms. ‘Just try to keep up with my pace, okay Pete?’ He nodded. 

Peter wasn’t used to this. He was used to being a nobody. 

‘Mr. Stark, is that true you have a secret kid?’

‘Who is the baby mama Mr. Stark?’

‘Did you do a paternity test?’ Tony kept getting more irritated with each question. Thankfully they reached the car before he did something reckless.

He quickly drove off ‘I am so sorry Peter. I should have seen that coming. Fuck- Sorry.’ Tony sighed. ‘I will try to keep it down as much as possible but eventually they will learn everything.’

‘It is fine Mr. Stark. I knew this would happen one day.’ 

‘You are too good for me kid.’

Friday spoke through the speakers of the car ‘Boss, Ms. Potts is calling you. Should I put her on speaker?’ 

‘Go ahead, Fri.’

‘Tony, where have you been? I have been calling you for an hour.’ Tony could tell Pepper was frustrated with him. 

‘I went to cinema with Peter. We are now on our way back. When are you coming? I am thinking Thai food for dinner. What do you say Pete?’ 

‘Sure.’ Answered Peter. 

‘Well I am sorry to ruin your plans but Tony you and I will be at a restaurant with Norman for dinner.’ Peter felt his heartbeat quicken. He hated eating dinner alone. It was an old habit. A childish scare he   
had. He knew that but still couldn’t stop the bad feeling in him. 

‘Noo. Why do you hate me Pep?’ He turned to the kid ‘Is this okay for you? I can always not go if you don’t feel comfortable.’ He whispered the rest saying ‘Don’t worry about Pepper I can handle her.’ 

‘I heard that.’ Damn…

‘It is fine Mr. Stark. You have already dismissed a lot of your work because of me. I will be fine. Maybe I can meet with my friends. I mean if that is okay with you.’

‘Of course, kid. I will drop you of wherever you nerds hang out at.’ Peter texted Ned asking if he was available. The answer came quickly: ‘Sorry Peter I am visiting my grandmother with my mother   
tonight.’ Peter quickly replied saying that it’s okay before texting Harry. Thankfully Harry agreed to meet with him. 

‘Great. Where do you wanna meet at?’

His answer was not what Peter expected. ‘Why don’t we hang out at the compound?’ Why would Harry want that? He didn’t want to ask Tony but he also didn’t want to risk being alone. ‘Tony, would it be okay if I were to invite my friend to the compound. I would feel safer there you know with no reporters and all.’

‘Yeah makes sense. But do not go wandering where you shouldn’t.’ He nodded and texted back to Harry. 

Harry arrived at the compound half an hour after Tony left. Friday informed him on his arrival. 

‘Peter, your friend is at the gates. Should I let him in?’ Peter approved it and the gates opened for Harry. He was checking out the environment in detail when he heard a noise coming from the ceiling,   
Friday’s voice.

‘Hello, Mr. Osborn. Peter is waiting for you in the living room. Please step into the elevator and I will take you to him.’ 

‘Cool. I want one.’ 

\---

Peter and Harry spend a considerable amount of their time playing video games and eating pizza. When their current game ended Harry pushed the controller away ‘I am bored. Let’s do something else.’

‘Sure. Do you want to play with Legos?’

Legos? Does Peter think he is 10 or something? ‘No, not really. How about we do something more exciting than that, like maybe checking Mr. Stark’s lab?’ 

‘I don’t think that is a good idea. He can get mad.’ 

‘Oh come on Peter. We won’t be doing anything serious. Maybe we can try out some of the formulas we learned in chemistry.’ 

Peter thought about it for a second. What could go wrong with a little high school level science experiment? ‘Okay.’ They stepped into the elevator. ‘Friday, take us to Tony’s lab, please.’

‘I am afraid I am currently unavailable to that, Peter. Boss has restricted your entrance for the day.’ 

Harry didn’t let Peter say anything ‘How about his office?’ Peter was confused now.

‘Boss’s office is also restricted from entrance.’

Harry saw the suspicious look on Peter’s face. ‘I thought it would be funny to pretend to be in our dads.’

‘Tony is not my dad.’ 

‘Right, sorry.’ This night was not going as Peter wished it would. And the same goes for Tony too.

Tony, Pepper and Norman have been ‘casually’ eating dinner as if they were three friends. And that got on Tony’s nerve. Why was Norman acting nice towards him now? ‘Are we coming to the point of this meeting anytime soon?’ He couldn’t bear the fake smiles anymore. 

‘Tony!’ warned Pepper. 

Norman chuckled ‘It’s okay Pepper, it’s just good old Tony huh?’ 

Tony could throw up right now. ‘I am listening?’ Would this guy get to the point already?

‘Well I just thought with our sons becoming friends, w-maybe we could also give each other another ch-

‘Peter is friends with your son? Since when?’ Even Pepper was confused to hear this. They both knew Norman’s son, he wasn’t like Peter. 

‘Didn’t your son tell you? Harry is attending to Midtown high now. They met there.’ 

This couldn’t get weirder. ‘Your son is going to a public school? What are you after Norman?’

Pepper’s eyes grew. ‘Tony, stop it.’ 

‘I just thought it would be good for him to step away from the public school to see other aspects of life.’ Said Norman innocently.

‘That is a great idea Norman. It will be good for Harry I’m sure. And Peter is a great kid, they can learn so much from each other.’ Said Pepper in a kind voice.

Right, there was nothing his Peter could learn from Norman’s son. 

‘Yeah. Anyways it’s getting late I should go now. Oh and thank you for letting Harry come to the compound Tony. I am sure they had so much fun.’ 

Tony clenched his fist and Pepper put her hand on his fist to calm him down. ‘It was nice to see you Norman.’

When Norman finally left Tony jumped from his seat ‘We’re leaving Pepper.’ His voice was hard. Pepper decided not to say anything and just followed him. 

\---

Peter was alone by the time they reached to home. ‘Did your little friend leave already?’

Peter heard them walking down thanks to his heightened senses but was still startled by the tone of Tony’s voice. ‘He did. Did I do something?’

‘No, and that is the problem. Why didn’t you tell Harry Osborn started your school?’ Pepper put her hand on his arm whispering for him to calm down.

‘I..I didn’t know you would want me to.’ Peter’s voice was small now.

‘Well I did. I don’t want you seeing him anymore.’ Tony left without giving Peter time to answer. 

Pepper sighed and sat next to Peter. ‘Honey, don’t be sad he is not really mad at you. You know how he is sometimes. How about I make you hot chocolate and you can tell me about this new friend of yours’ Peter nodded. He was confused. But at least Ms. Potts wasn’t mad at him. 

\---

Norman sat in the dark waiting for his son to come in. Norman despised Tony, there was no denying it. But that wasn’t the real reason he was trying to get close. No. He was after something bigger. 

A few weeks ago, during their annual cleaning session in which they get rid of unneeded data, one of the securities noticed a weird event taking place. A high school kid that came with his school was seen   
with one of their experiment spiders. The footage wasn’t clear enough to actually see the spider biting the kid, he was still able to conclude that. So Norman put two and two together. The realized the   
spiderman appeared after the accident took place. This was his research outcome, he has to see what that kid is capable of, what are the biological effects?

He was going to get that kid no matter what. He lit himself another cigarette when the door opened revealing Harry’s nervous face. 

‘I’m listening. What did you learn?’ 

Harry gulped. ‘Nothing, sir. There was an A.I. that kept us from going anywhere significant..’

Norman shot a piercing look in Harry’ direction. ‘I told you this could be your only chance to be in that building and you managed to blow it. And I had to deal with Stark’s big head to gain you time. What a son you are.’ 

‘I know father. I am so sorry. I will be working harder. I will gain Peter’s trust.’ Harry felt as this was the only way his father could love him. After his mother’s death, Norman became colder than he used to be. Harry had to change that. 

‘You better. This is your last chance.’ He took a big sip from his whiskey. ‘Leave now.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns about a secret that Tony was keeping from him and he doesn't know how to handle it.

Peter waited in the living room for Tony to wake up. He didn’t want to leave for school without seeing him first. They didn’t leave on best terms last night and Peter was scared to leave the house without making peace with Tony. His life experiences taught him that anything can happen, any time. He was about to be late but he didn’t care. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait much longer before Tony enters the living room. 

‘Kid, aren’t you supposed to be on your way to school?’ Tony didn’t know he was going to have to face with the kid right now. He thought he would have at least until the evening. 

‘I waited for you...’ Peter hoped Tony wasn’t mad again.

‘And why is that?’

‘I just...I am scared of leaving you while we are… I need to make sure we are okay.’ 

Tony felt so bad. How could he treat the kid so harshly? He wanted to punch himself in the face. 

‘Come here kid.’ He opened his arms and Peter gladly took the offer. ‘I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was just worried about you. I don’t trust the Osborns. Nothing good ever comes from them.’ He put his hand on the back of Peter’s head. 

‘Harry is a good friend. He didn’t do anything wrong, Tony.’ 

Peter didn’t realize using Tony instead of Mr. Stark. But Tony did. ‘We will talk about it later.’ Said Tony in a happy voice. ‘Let’s go I’ll drop you off.’ 

‘Okay.’ Peter was glad they solved their problems. 

\---

He met with Ned before entering the class.

‘Hey, Ned.’ 

Ned’s face wasn’t in his usual happy state.

‘Dude, why didn’t you tell me what happened? I had to learn everything from Harry. And I am supposed to be your best friend.’

‘You are my best friend Ned. I didn’t do it on purpose; there is just so much going on and time slipped by.’ 

‘Yet you have time to hang out with Harry but no time to send a text to me. Great.’

‘You know it’s not like that Ned. You are my guy in the chair. And speaking of Spiderman, I feel like I am ready you get back in the streets. What do you say? Are you ready for new adventures?’ 

‘No. I am busy. Sorry.’ Ned left, leaving Peter standing alone in the hallway. He sighed. He needed to make up to his best friend. Why was all his relationships with the few people that cared about him were falling apart?

‘Hey Pete, missed me?’ Harry came beside him.

‘Hey. Yeah, sure.’ Said Peter in a sarcastic voice. He wasn’t sure what to do with the Harry situation. He didn’t want to upset Tony but he couldn’t just stop being friends with him. Harry didn’t do anything wrong. 

‘Are you okay? You look like you have a lot on your mind.’

‘Nothing new. Come on let’s get to class.’ 

‘Oor we could leave school.’ Peter looked at him as if he just admitted to be an alien. ‘We deserve a break. And the week just started. We can go to a little game arcade.’

‘We can’t do that Harry. We could get into trouble and I don’t want to make Tony mad.’ 

‘We will be back in an hour or so. Come on Peter, for me.’ 

‘I don’t know Harry. We could go in the weekend.’ 

Harry puffed. ‘Weekend is too far away. I am leaving with or without you. Are you gonna leave me alone?’

‘Fine, but only for an hour.’ They left the school. Peter panicked, he wasn’t used to doing this. Harry said he knew a place and stopped a cab for them. 

The place was in a long street full of game shops. They played different games for an hour until they heard a big crash coming outside of the shop. 

‘What was that?’ Asked Harry. A scream followed the crash. The two kids rushed to the window to see what was happening. There was a guy in a green costume flying and shooting at the shops’.

‘Wow. What the hell is that?’ asked Harry but got no response. ‘Peter?’ He looked around but there Peter was nowhere to be found. ‘Oh shit…’

\---

Peter had to do something. He left Harry’s side without a trace and quickly put on his suit. He took a deep breath and stepped before the flying guy. ‘Hey! Over here, MR. Halloween.’ Suddenly the shootings stop and there was no other noises, pure silence. Peter thought it was weird, why the hell there wasn’t anyone else in this street. The guy turned his head to Peter’s direction and looked at him for a few seconds before storming away, leaving a confused Peter looking after him. 

After the shock, Peter swinged away from the scene, the only person watching them was Harry so he got back into the shop from the back door with his normal clothes. Harry was looking for him. He stepped up behind a vending machine as if he has been hiding there.

‘Dude, why didn’t you come out I have been yelling your name?’

‘I..got scared. Just wanted to make sure that thing really left.’ Harry looked at him with an unreadable face.

‘I think it’s better if we go back to school or else we might get in trouble, though Spiderman was here he would protect us.’ 

‘Oh really, I didn’t see him but it is nice to know he is around.’ 

‘Peter I know you won’t but just to make sure, you’re not going to tell Tony about this right?’

Peter shook his head. How could he? He skipped school without telling him. 

\---

When Peter went to school the following day, he couldn’t find Harry anywhere. It seemed as Harry didn’t come to school. Peter texted him and Harry replied with a simple message that said ‘Sick. Will call you later.’ 

He saw Ned sitting with M.J. and Gwen in the cafeteria. 

‘Ned! Dude you’re not going to believe what happened. I have been calling you since last night.’ Peter looked at the girls. ‘Oh, Hi.’ He said smiling and they waved at him.

‘Sorry I was busy. But I know what happened. You and Harry skipped school. I noticed both of you were absent in the class.’

‘Yes but that is not what I was going to say. There wa-‘

‘I am sorry Peter but I am really not interested in your fun adventures with Harry.’ He left. What was wrong with Ned? Was he jealous of Harry? He sighed.

\----

‘The suspect was seen in green clothes and was flying on a glider. Fortunately, no one was killed but several people were seriously wounded. The estimated number of wounded people is about 15. The police were not able to catch the suspect. As the commissioner of police has stated there is a possibility of a second attack, citizens should be careful’ Peter sat on the chair eyes set on television.   
The woman kept talking ‘Many believe the absence of Spiderman attracted the criminals to be more active in Queens area. There is still no information on Spiderman.’ 

So Peter was right, there was really no one on that weird street, no one saw Spiderman nor the weird green guy yesterday. Still, it was Peter’s fault. Pepper spoke up as if she heard Peter’s thoughts. 

‘Peter, it is not your fault, okay? That lunatic would probably attack anyway.’ Peter didn’t answer.

‘I have to stop him Pepper. I will find him and make sure he never hurts people again.’ Peter had a determined look on his face.

‘No, no no. This is too dangerous. And you know Tony just left this morning for some Avengers stuff to D.C. and until he comes back you are my responsibility. Let the officials handle it.’ Silence again.   
‘Promise me Peter?’

‘..promise.’

The rest of the evening was spend quite peacefully. Peter was doing his homework when Pepper’s phone ringed. 

‘Hey Tony, how are things in DC’

‘Everything is under control now Pep. How are things at home? I heard about the Green Goblin guy. I bet Peter is blaming himself.’ Tony wasn’t aware Peter was in the room and could hear him with his   
spider powers. 

‘Why don’t you talk to him yourself to see how he is doing?’ Pepper was looking at Peter. He smiled at her.

‘ Yeah good idea. Love ya Pep.’ Pepper extended the phone to Peter after saying I love you too Tony.

‘Hi Tony. Is your mission done? You’re not hurt are you? Don’t lie to me.’

‘Calm down kiddo’ he chuckled ‘I’m still in one piece. Did you visit May today?’

‘Yeah, I did. Thanks for sending Happy to pick me up.’

‘We will go together when I come back. Before I hang up, Peter, let me tell you, I know you plan on going after that weirdo and I, as you guardian, inhibit it.’

‘Inhibit?’

‘As in you can’t. Glad we established some rules. Oh and I have a surprise for you. Wait until I come back.’

Now Peter was curious but he knew Tony would never tell him so he didn’t even bother. ‘Okay…I miss you’

‘I miss you too, Pete. It’s just until tomorrow. Good night kid.’

‘Good night Tony.’ Peter gave the phone back Pepper who was watching him with a smiley face. 

‘What’

‘Oh nothing. I just love watching you and Tony interact. He is different with you.’

‘Yeah...he is the best. But he is different with you too. He loves you a lot.’

‘Well his love for me is different from the love he has for you. Some say that kind of love is stronger.’

‘What kind of love…’

‘..The kind between a parent and child.’

Peter started to feel shy. ‘Tony isn’t my-‘

Pepper sighed. ‘He loves you like his son. Look Peter, there is something I need to talk to you about. And I don’t know if I am doing the right thing by telling you this I don’t even know if tony will be mad at me for this. I just can’t keep this from you anymore.’

Silence.

‘Peter, I am pregnant.’ 

Silence.

‘Peter?’ 

‘T-that’s great. I am h-happy for you guys..’ His voice was significantly lower now. Peter knew this day would come sooner or later. They were going to send him to foster care now. Why did Pepper even fed him with lies saying Tony loved him like his son? Tears started to build up.

‘Really? Thank god. Thank you honey.’ Pepper petted his knee.

‘I need to call Ned, I promised him I would call him after dinner. He will get mad if I don’t.’ He left without giving Pepper time to answer. And Pepper only now realized Peter wasn’t okay with this. 

‘What did I do?’ She asked to herself in a worried voice. She put her hand on her stomach and sighed. ‘Don’t be sad baby, your brother is going to love you so much just like daddy told you.’

\----

Peter sat on the floor, crying. He needed to talk to someone. He called Ned but he didn’t answer so he tried his chance with Harry instead.

‘Sup Peter?’

‘I- I am screwed, Harry. I don’t know what to do.’ He felt panic rising in him.

‘What happened?’

‘Tony is going to be a dad. Pepper is pregnant. He is going to leave me now Harry..’

Harry was silent for a moment. ‘..Maybe he would still visit you though.’

Peter didn’t expect that as an answer. ‘So.. you agree with me?’

‘I am sure Tony loves you but…a baby will sure change things. He will probably marry Pepper now and they will be a family. He will still help you I am sure!’

Peter didn’t want help. He wanted a dad too. He wanted Tony. He wished what Pepper said was true and Tony really loved him like a son. ‘What should I do?’

‘You can’t do anything. Forget it and just accept what is about to come.’ Peter nodded to himself. ‘I have to go now. Talk to you later.’ He hang up.

Peter sobbed into his hands. Friday spoke to him after a few seconds.

‘You are in great distress Peter. Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?’ 

‘No! Don’t...’ He just sat on the floor and kept crying until his phone lit up with new message notifications. They were from Harry. 

‘Peter forget what I said. I am sure Tony won’t leave you. There is no way okay.’

‘That baby won’t change his feelings towards you.’

‘Maybe it will be like having a sibling.’ 

‘I can’t talk right now but we will talk more tomorrow. Trust me.’

Peter was extremely confused now. Why did Harry change his mind in a few minutes? Another notification lit up his screen. This time it was from twitter. 

‘That Goblin Guy is on the move again. Can’t believe my eyes. #gottahide’

Peter knew he promised Pepper not to do this but he needed to clear his mind. So he sneaked from the window with his suit on. 

\--- 

Harry looked at his father as he answered the call from Peter Parker. He putted the phone on speaker.

‘Sup Peter?’ He was nervous. He didn’t want to disappoint his father.

‘I- I am screwed, Harry. I don’t know what to do.’ He was crying? 

‘What happened?’ Norman was sitting at his desk; he leaned on his elbows as if trying to be closer.

‘Tony is going to be a dad. Pepper is pregnant…He is going to leave me now Harry…’ That news surprised Norman. The thought of another Stark in this world disgusted him. 

Harry didn’t know what to say. He knew he had to make Peter depressed. This was what his father wanted from him, to get Peter in a bad mood so it would be easier for his father to capture him. ‘..Maybe he would still visit you though.’ 

‘So.. you agree with me?’ Norman smirked.

‘I am sure Tony loves you but…a baby will sure change things. He will probably marry Pepper now and they will be a family. He will still help you I am sure!’ Harry couldn’t go all negative on Peter. He just couldn’t. 

‘What should I do?’

‘You can’t do anything. Forget it and just accept what is about to come.’ No answer came from Peter. He couldn’t do it anymore. He looked at his father to check if this was enough. Norman nodded. Ever since the little show he pulled for Peter in front of the little arcade place to make sure Peter really was Spiderman, he couldn’t wait until he gets Peter in the lab. 

‘I have to go now. Talk to you later.’ He hung up.

‘Good job, son. I have to say, you were above my expectations.’ At least he was able to please his father. But Harry couldn’t do it. So took his phone out to send Peter a text. His voice was so down when they talked and he couldn’t help but feel sad for Peter. The guy was actually a nice person. He quickly wrote some texts starting with: 

‘Peter forget what I said. I am sure Tony won’t leave you. There is no way okay.’

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

‘Karen, where is that green guy at?’

‘You are close to him now Peter. He is near your school are.’

Peter spotted the guy and swin1ged to him. He kicked him in the ribs. The Goblin flew away a little before striking back at Peter, hit him hard in the face. Peter could taste blood and fell to top of a building. His body hit the floor hard. Peter winced, his bones were hurting. The Goblin followed Peter; they were standing at the roof of an apartment. 

‘Peter, I have to inform Mr. Stark, you are hurt.’ Said Karen.

‘No no no no no. Don’t you dare, Karen. Besides he is out own town.’ He panicked.

‘I don’t have choice, Peter.’ Tony was going to kill Peter.

A robotic voice spoke 

‘So nice to meet you properly this time, Spiderman.’

‘You won’t be this happy when I hand you over to cops.’ Peter was back on his feet now. He jumped towards the Goblin with his fist in the air, ready to launch. Peter’s fist collided with the metal of his suit, crushing it inwards.

‘Super strength huh, great.’

‘Incoming call, Mr. Stark would like to talk to you.’ Shit. 

Goblin came to stand before him. ‘I can’t wait to see what else you can do.’ He tried to punch Peter but he was quicker, caught his fist in the air.

‘Peter?! Answer me right now.’ Tony’s voice came to the suit. 

‘Once again, didn’t fail to amaze me.’ Said the Goblin.

‘Shut up.’ Peter kicked him in the stomach. 

‘Did you just told me to shut up?!’ Peter’s eyes widened.

‘NO. Mr. Stark I wasn’t talking to you. I am just dealing with some stuff here.’

‘Oh I’ve heard. Go home right now. I will be there in a few minutes.’

‘No. I can handle this I promise. Don’t come please.’ 

The Goblin shook his head. ‘I don’t want visitors Spiderman. We better finish before your visitor arrives. You're coming with me.’ He caught Peter’s arm, twisting it to his back.

‘Ahh.’ Peter hit the Goblin with his head ‘No way I am not coming with you.’

The voice of Tony’s jet boots could be heard now, Peter tilted his head and saw the Iron Man suit flying towards them.

‘Well hello there. I heard there was a party going on here.’ He launched to the roof top. ‘And I thought who better than Tony Stark to bring fun.’

‘This is not done here Peter Parker.’ Said the Green Goblin before throwing a pumpkin bomb to Peter and flying away. Tony was about to follow him but then he glanced to Peter who was surrounded by fog. He went to his side. 

‘Peter?’ He went inside the fog and took Peter in his arms to carry him out of the fog. Peter coughed. ’Breathe kid.’ Tony took his hand to take of the mask but Peter stopped him. 

‘N.no..Someone can see.’ Tony sighed and flew away with Peter in his arms.

\---

Peter was back to normal, free from the effects of the smoke. He was sitting on the living room sofa with Pepper by his side.

‘TELL ME PETER! WHY DID YOU GO AGAINST MY WORDS?’ Tony’s heart ached. God, he was old for this.

‘Tony, lower your tone a little.’ Said Pepper. 

‘..You could have died Peter. Do you know how stupid that was? Tell me one good reason to justify your actions.’

‘I-I thought I could-I mean..’ He felt tears falling from his eyes.

‘AND HE KNEW YOUR NAME!’ And that was what scared Peter the most. 

Pepper decided to put an end to this ‘Okay, how about we talk later, when everyone is calmer.’ 

‘Whatever. I need to make some calls to deal with this mess.’ Said Tony and left. Peter didn’t say anything.

‘Why don’t you take a warm shower Peter. I am sure it will help you relax. I will calm Tony down.’ Her hand went to her stomach. 

‘Are you okay?’ Asked Peter with his eyes fixed on her stomach. Pepper followed his gaze and smiled.

‘I am fine. Don’t worry.’ Peter nodded and left. 

\---

Tony came to Peter’s room a few hours later. 

‘Peter, can we talk?’ Peter knew there was no running from this talk. At least he is not that angry anymore, Peter thought. 

‘Sure.’ Tony sat next to him on the bed.

‘I am sorry I yelled so much. I was worried. I still am.’

‘I know, I am worried too. The guy knows my name. What am I going to do?’ Peter looked at Tony with a concerned look.

‘I don’t know. Did you tell anyone about being Spiderman?’

‘No. I promise.’ 

‘I am looking for that weirdo, I will figure something out when I find him. Until then there isn’t much we can do about it.’ Peter nodded. ‘Are we on the same page about how reckless your behaviors were?’

‘Yeah... I am really sorry. Just wanted to clear my mind...’

‘From what?’ 

‘I…congratulations Tony, on your baby. Pepper told me.’ So that was what this is about?

‘Damn, I wanted to tell you myself. I guessed you might be a little upset about it. But you don’t need to be, okay? This won’t change anything.’

‘How?... I mean you will be a father now and when the baby arrives you won’t have time for me and eventually you will send me away….’

‘No...I already feel like a father kid. Don’t get me wrong I am not saying I am your father. I would never pressure you into something like this. It’s just how I feel.’

‘R.Really?’ A tear fell from Peter’s eye.

‘Yes really. In fact, I sometimes think about making this guardianship a temporary thing...like adopting you. But don’t worry I wouldn’t do that. I know you would prefer things this way.’ He shuffled Peter’s   
hair.

‘Y-you want to adopt me? Really?’ Peter decided to summon his courage and tell what is in his heart. ‘I-I would really like that Mr. Stark.’

‘What? You would?’ He was smiling now. Peter returned his smile. ‘Okay. Alright. I-I will make that happen.’ Even Tony stuttered. 

He looked directly into Peter’s eyes. ‘Your sister is so lucky to have you as a brother, Peter.’ He wrapped his arms around Peter. 

Peter was crying again. He had a family again, this was his second chance. He didn’t say anything. Just hugged Tony. 

\--- 

‘Why did you tell the kid you’re pregnant Pep? He thought I was going to put him into the system.’ Tony went to his room after his talk with Peter and found Pepper reading a book in the bed. 

‘Oh no. I am so stupid. Is he okay now?’ Pepper felt so bad. 

‘Yeah. I guess. Pepper I am going to adopt him.’ Pepper smiled.

‘I knew this would happen someday. And I am glad it is now, maybe it would help him feel more like a part of this family.’ She took Tony’s hand and put it over her stomach.

‘I think the same.’ He rubbed her stomach. ‘So about our wedding, I was thinking we could do it in the summer maybe?’

‘Summer is great.’ She kissed him.

\---

2 MONTHS LATER

The sun was rising; Norman sat down on his desk with a black coffee mug in his hand. He couldn’t sleep all night thinking about ways to capture his little spider. He needed to get him alone without   
getting the attention of Tony. From their previous meeting Norman concluded that Stark would probably always learn about Peter’s condition whenever he was in the suit. After all Tony built that suit and   
he was sure there were trackers in it. So he would have to get Peter when he is not in the suit. 

This whole situation was making him extremely happy, not only because he was going to finally have his spider but also because of the feelings it would cause to Tony. His mind traced back to the time in which the civil war has taken place. God, he was really happy when he heard that stupid boy band was done. Now, this was going to be the final touch up to make sure Tony would never get back up.

He looked outside from the big window before him and spoke to himself. ‘A few more days, my spider. A few more days and we will be together.’

\---

‘Pepper I was thinking, since today is Saturday and the kid doesn’t have school, maybe we can go on a little family vocation.’ Tony was lying in bed with Pepper with his arms wrapped around her.

‘Honey, I don’t know. Peter probably has homework to do and I also have to work. Summer is coming soon, we can do your little vocation plan when we are more free.’ She caressed Tony’s cheek with her hand. 

‘Pep, the kid can do his homework in Malibu. And for you, you know how I feel about you working so hard. I can handle the work until little baby Stark is here.’

‘Oh my God, did I hear wrong or did you just seriously wanted to take responsibility from work, voluntarily?’ 

‘Very funny. So it is set then. Get ready, I will wake the kid up and make sure the jet is waiting for us.’

Pepper nodded smilingly. 

\---

Tony knocked on Peter’s door and he answered immediately ‘Come in.’

Tony got in and saw Peter sitting on his bed with a book in his lap. ‘Hey Tony. What’s wrong?’

Tony made a wry face ‘Nothings is wrong. Why would anything be wrong, can’t I just come to my kid’s room to check on him.’ Peter smiled at that.

‘Sorry. I just know you have been very busy this week and it is very early. I saw you coming in late last night, you should still be asleep.’

Tony sat next to Peter. ‘I know. I am really sorry kiddo. I told you I was going to be busier for the following months but I should have still made more time for you.’ 

‘I-I didn’t mean it like that.’

‘Like what?’

‘Like I am blaming you. I am not.’ Tony smiled.

‘You can, Pete. I wasn’t home a lot this week.’ 

‘You are just trying to protect your baby Mr. Stark…’ Peter hated himself for still feeling angry and sad about the baby. He could only hope Tony didn’t catch those feelings from his tone.

‘That is no excuse to not spend time with my other baby.’ Peter’s eyes flew to Tony’s face with the biggest smile on his lips. He couldn’t hide his surprise. 

‘I am not a baby Mr. Stark!’ Tony chuckled. 

‘Right. So, to make it up to you I have surprise for you which is actually why I am awake this early. We are going to Malibu for the weekend. I have a beach house that you will love.’ 

‘Whaat? I have never been to Malibu before, that is awesome…But, I can’t come Mr. Stark, I got homework.’

‘Oh no not this again.’ Tony smiled thinking about the day he met Peter and how he said the same thing about going to Germany. ‘There is no law in Malibu about not doing homework. Get ready, we are   
leaving in 30 minutes. You can eat your breakfast in jet.’

\--- 

‘Wow Mr.Stark this place is awesome! I can’t wait to tell all about to May. Maybe I can show her some pictures.’ Peter has been wandering in Tony’s beach house for the past 15 minutes while Tony was   
relaxing on the beach with Pepper.

‘Sure kid. Now sit down so I can put this sunscreen on you.’ 

‘Do I even need sunscreen?’ Tony shrugged.

‘I don’t know but Pepper asked me to do it and I know not to cross with her. You know how she has been lately.’

‘ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! I am right here!’ Peter laughed which caused Pepper to soften. 

‘Just kidding honey.’ Said Tony while putting on the cream.

Pepper rolled her eyes at Tony while Peter got up and started to run towards the sea. ‘Don’t go too far Peter!’ He turned back towards her and gave her a thumbs up. Pepper smiled. ‘How is the adoption   
process going?’  
‘Good. I think it will be finalized next week.’ 

 

‘I am so happy for you guys.’ She held his hand. 

‘He is going to be yours too, when we get married.’

‘I know Tony and ı couldn’t be happier about it. I can see how much you’ve changed ever since you met Peter.’ She tapped her hand on his knee. 

Tony was aware of the change. He never saw himself as the best father figure but he was all Peter got so he had to try his best. The kid seemed happy, so he was doing something right.

They were lying silently on the sand, sunbathing for 15 minutes until Pepper remembered about an invitation she received. 

‘Honey are we going to the Mr. Harrison’s birthday party tonight. You know how much he insisted.’

Tony sighed. That stupid Harrison guy was a friend of Pepper’s and also a business partner. ‘Can’t we just skip, Pep?’ 

‘Well, I would rather if we didn’t...’

Was the guy following their moves and decided to throw a party just on the day they came to the town? ‘Fine, If it’s going to make you happy, then I guess we can go for a few hours.’

‘Go where?’ Asked Peter, standing right before them, water dripping from his body.

Tony extended a towel to him as he answered ‘A friend of ours who lives in Malibu is throwing a party tonight. We are just gonna go to make the guy happy.’

‘Oh. Okay I can watch movies or something until you guys come back.’

‘No no, you are coming with us. This is a family vocation so whatever we are doing, we do it together.’

Peter nodded with a frowned face on but inside, he was feeling happy, happy to hear Tony is considering them as family. 

\--- 

The party was at a yacht that was bigger than Peter’s old apartment in Queens. He tried his best to hide his awe but it seems he wasn’t very good at it. ‘You know if I knew you liked yachts this much I   
would have taken you to my own instead of the beach house.’

‘You have a yacht like this?’ Peter turned to Tony. ‘

‘No, nothing like this. Mine is a lot bigger.’ Tony saw Peter’s eyes growing as he continued ‘We will use it for the next vocation.’

‘Oh, there is Mr. Harrison is over there, let’s go say hello.’ Said Pepper in a cheerful voice. Peter wished he was as happy as she was. He was really nervous to meet with their friends. What if they didn’t like   
him, what if he doesn’t fit in? He could already feel people’s eyes on himself.

Tony looked over to the direction Pepper pointed and saw the person he least expected to. ‘Oh, you have got to be kidding with me. What the fuck is Osborn doing here?’ Peter also turned his head there   
after he heard the name ‘Osborn’. 

‘I didn’t know he knew Harrison. Tony promise me you won’t cause a scene.’ Pepper show Tony a very serious glare. 

‘When did I eve-?’

‘Now Tony.’ 

‘Fine. Promise.’

Peter wondered if Harry was also here. Maybe hanging out with him will make this whole experience easier. 

After 30 minutes of meeting new people, Peter lost his hope; Harry was nowhere to be seen. He didn’t answer his phone calls either. Here comes another person, Peter thought as a stranger approached   
them. 

‘Hello Tony, Ms. Potts, how nice it is to finally see you two again? Congratulations on the baby.’ Now that Pepper’s belly was showing the rumors that magazines were writing about were facts to the world.   
There was no more hiding it. 

‘Thank you so much. How have you been?’ Pepper was polite, more patient towards people. 

‘Same as always, dealing with my teenage son’s problematic behaviors, aren’t they the worst?’ The guy laughed as he looked at Peter. If Peter wasn’t feeling bad already, he most certainly was now. Why   
does everyone on this boat have to hate him? ‘Now that you got yourselves a brand new teenager, you can understand my situation.’

‘Peter is not like other teenagers. He is very mature.’ Tony decided to answer this one. Peter found it hard to believe, he wasn’t mature at all. 

‘Yeah sure, maybe he hasn’t reached his puberty yet. No wonder his face looks like a 12 years old’s.’ 

‘I don’t like the way you are talking about my son so you better get your ass away from here before I do something I’d regret.’ 

Did Tony just call him his son? Peter felt something hot inside his chest as he involuntarily scooped closer to Tony’s side.

The man was shocked, he looked at Pepper for any reaction but she just stood there with a blank face, so he decided to leave after murmuring a quiet goodbye. 

Peter wondered what Tony would do if he heard all the things he has been hearing from people ever since they arrived? Why did Tony take this weird kid in, is he going to be a heir for Stark Industries   
some people even said he was probably Tony’s biological kid and the adoption was fake. Well, Tony would most likely set this place on fire, Peter thought to himself. A figure waving at him from a distance snapped him out. Was that Harry? Thank God. 

He gave his attention to Tony and Pepper who were in argument. From what Peter heard, Pepper was scolding Tony for acting like a child. He decided to step in now to save Tony out of his misery. 

‘Uh, guys? Can I go watch the sea a little? I will be back soon.’ He didn’t want to tell them he was going to see Harry. He knew Tony didn’t approve their friendship. 

‘Sure kid, at least one of us can have peace.’ 

Pepper rolled her eyes before saying ‘Be careful honey.’ Peter nodded and left their side. 

\--- 

‘Harry! You have no idea how happy I am to see you here. This place is suffocating me.’

‘Yeah I can understand why.’ Peter looked at him questioningly. ‘I just heard people talking… They are meaningless forget about it. These people are always like that.’

‘I just feel like I don’t belong here, you know… Even this suit feels foreign.’ Harry would understand, he always does.

‘You will get used to it. After all this is your life now Peter. You will probably take over Tony’s company one day.’ Harry’s phone beeped making him check it. ‘Whatever, follow me, I know how to cheer you   
up.’ 

‘If you say so.’ Said Peter as he was following Peter towards the back of the boat. ‘Where are we going?’ 

‘You’ll see.’


	6. Chapter 6

They were at the highest floor of the yacht with no one else around them. ‘If you plan on spitting on people’s head from here, I don’t do that kind of stuff.’ He could see Tony and Pepper in the distance.   
They were talking to some suited men. Peter was actually grateful to escape from meeting another group of business men. 

It was actually nice in here, the loud music of the party was significantly lower in this part. Peter fel relaxed. 

‘Peter…I need you to know…my friendship with you was real. I mean….the feelings. I really liked being your friend. I wish it didn’t have to be like this.’ Harry wasn’t looking at his face now. 

‘What? What do you mean? Be like what?’ Peter didn’t understand anything. What has gotten into Harry?

Harry was looking at something behind him. Peter turned back to see what it was and saw that goblin guy standing there. 

‘Well hello there. I told you we will meet again.’

‘Harry run!’ Peter would stall it until Harry gets away. 

The Goblin laughed loudly. ‘You still didn’t understand did you? Harry doesn’t have to run. He brought you here to me. Now we don’t have much time we can do the rest of the talking at home, where you   
belong.’ He threw a gas bomb at Peter which his spider sense didn’t warn him about. Maybe it was because of the shock he was in.

Peter felt the fog making him dizzy. There was some talking but he couldn’t really understand what was being said, but he thinks he heard Harry say ‘I had to’ and ‘Sorry.’ 

And then it went black.

\---- 

‘Tony I can’t find Pete anywhere, he isn’t picking up his phone either.’ Pepper came to Tony’s side who is drinking at the bar. Her face looked worried. 

‘Maybe he is at the restroom? I will go check. Don’t worry.’ He finished his drink before putting his glass and left to search for Peter. Thankfully the restroom wasn’t too crowded. 

‘Pete? You in here?’ There was no response. He still waited until all the cabins were emptied just to make sure. But Peter was still nowhere to be found. 

He decided to ask a few people if they had seen Peter anywhere. Tony was pretty aware many people in this party had their eyes on Peter. After all he was the kid that somehow caught Tony Stark’s   
attention. The third person he asked gave him a response which he didn’t liked at all. ‘Yeah, Mr. Stark, I saw him on the stairs to the roof with Harry Osborn.’ 

Fucking Osborns

He went to roof but there was no one around. He could feel himself getting mad. He also couldn’t find Norman anywhere, too. The party was coming to an end and Peter was still missing. 

Pepper was also very worried; it could be seen from her face. She was still sitting at the same spot Tony left her. 

‘Pep, I think we should go back…’

‘What? Tony we can’t leave without Peter? Have you lost your mind?’ Pepper couldn’t believe her ears. How could Tony be so reckless? 

‘There is nothing we can do here. He is obviously not in here. It has something to do with the Osborns. I am sure of it. So we need to go home, get me to my toys and I will find him.’

‘..maybe we should go to police?’ 

‘No, no need. Just give me some time okay? Friday and I will find him.’ He hated to see Pepper stressed like this. ‘Come here.’ He wrapped his arms around her. ‘Peter will be back home, I promise.’ 

\--- 

‘Okay Fri, I am home now. Tell me what did you find?’ After laying Pepper down on the bed, he came to his lab directly.

‘Sir, Mr. Parker’s phone signal can’t be found. I also checked the surveillance cameras around the party, there was no sign of Mr. Parker.’

Tony sighed. ‘How about Norman? Where is he?’ 

‘Checking.’ Said Friday. 

If that guy hurt my kid, I’m gonna kill him. 

‘Mr. Osborn’s is in his estate in Malibu, not too far from here.’ 

‘Okay let’s pay him a little visit then.’

‘Should I get your suit ready sir?’ Tony thought about but decided not to take a big action before he was sure it was needed.

‘No, I will take the car. He probably took the kid to get on my nerves. I don’t know why Peter would leave before telling me though... I guess we will see.’

Tony raced to the Osborn’s little mansion. He decided to be civil and knocked on the door. A maid opened ‘Can I help you?’

‘Yeah, I’m gonna need to get inside.’

‘I am sorry. Mr. Osborn is not taking any visitors at this moment.’

‘It’s a good thing I am not here for a casual visit then.’ He kindly pushed the maid out of his way. Okay this place was big. ‘Where is our guy exactly?’

The woman pointed to a door and Tony went in. And there was Norman, sitting with a cigar in his hand and a smirk on his face. 

‘Stark, I didn’t expect to see you here.’ 

Bullshit

‘Where is he?’ Tony didn’t want to spend time on small talk.

‘Where is who?’

‘You know who. Where is Peter? Don’t play games with me, Norman. I am not in the mood.’

‘I have no idea where your son is. Maybe he ran away from you after realizing what a prick you are.’ 

‘Just ask me nicely to kill you, you didn’t have to get in all this trouble for it.’

Norman snorted. ‘It is late. Can you leave, I am getting sleepy. I don’t know where your son is. If it is going to make you feel better search the building.’ 

Tony quietly asked Friday to search the building and got a negative result. 

‘I hope you have nothing to do with this Norman, for your sake.’ And with that he left.

\--- 

Peter opened his eyes to a dim-lighted room, not really remembering what happened. He looked around and realized he was in some kind of lab. He was lying down on a metal table with his wrists and   
ankles restrained. He tried to break free but it wasn’t happening, this room was clearly designed for Spider-Man. But Peter wasn’t giving up; he had to get out of this creepy place so he kept on trying. 

‘You can’t break free from those Peter, don’t waste your energy on this.’ Peter turned his head to the direction that the voice came from and saw Norman Osborn standing with a man dressed in a doctor   
coat. 

‘You have been sleeping for almost 12 hours, you must be hungry. Tell me, from 0-10 how hungry are you? We need to learn some basics about your metabolism, you know. We will be doing a detailed   
research on this subject, just not now. So you will be getting food today.’

‘W-Why are you doing this?’ Peter was only using his powers for the goodness of people. Mr. Osborn didn’t need to worry about him. Surely, he was going to let Peter go once he believes it. ‘Mr. Osborn, I   
promise It was a m-mistake, I was on a school tri-‘

‘Don’t bother, I am aware how it happened.’ Norman walked closed to Peter and put his hand on his hair, petting it. ‘My precious Spider, I am proud of you.’ 

The doctor came near them with a needle in his hands ‘I need more sample for our research Mr. Osborn.’ Norman made a go ahead sign with his hand. 

‘Mr. Osborn, you don’t understand. I am just the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, you don’t have to worry about me.’

Nobody responded to Peter. The doctor stood before him, getting the needle ready.

‘No No.’ Peter tried to get away but it wasn’t happening. The doctor put the needle in his arm anyway.

‘So, let’s begin our research. I want learn more about your healing abilities. We took some samples from you while you were asleep. And my scientists discovered that your system is faster than a normal   
person’s to heal.’ 

Peter was scared now. Were they going to torture him? He wanted to go home, to Mr. Stark and Pepper…to May.

‘Doc, how about we start with a few broken bones? I want to see how long it will take for our Spider to heal?’ 

‘That is a very good idea Mr. Osborn. I will be starting with breaking his hand and his patella.’ The doctor approached to Peter with a hammer kind of tool in his hand.,

‘NO! Please don’t. Please just let me go. I won’t tell anyone!’ He was yanking his hands and legs forcefully. Suddenly his yanking stopped as the doctor hit him very hard at his hand and he screamed and   
screamed. The second hit came too soon; he screams were now mixed with grunts. The breaking of his bones could be heard. Peter felt tears leaving his eyes.

‘Don’t cry now Peter, this only the beginning. I have to leave now, Stark can drop by again I want to be home when he does.’ Peter turned his attention to Norman when he heard the mention of Mr. Stark. 

He was searching for Peter. Tony would never leave him here. He just needed to hang on until Tony comes. 

\--- 

Tony sat on his lab searching for any trace of Peter. He pulled his hair as Friday spoke

‘May I suggest you to take a break, Boss?’

A break? How could Tony take a break when his kid was missing? No, he needed to think. He didn’t even bother to answer Friday’s question.

‘Fri, I am still suspicious about Norman. Check if any of his private planes left Malibu anytime soon? Maybe we are searching in the wrong area?’ 

‘Checking.’ 

Tony heard footsteps coming from the stairs followed by the voice of Pepper ‘Tony, please tell me you found something. I can’t take it anymore…What if-‘ 

‘No. Don’t finish that sentence. Peter is...fine and I will find him.’ Tony didn’t know how that was going to happen but he knew it will, whatever it takes. 

Pepper sighed. ‘Did you talk to Fury?’ 

‘I did honey. He is also looking for him…’ 

Pepper kissed the top of Tony’s head. ‘Are you okay?’

Tony answered too quickly. ‘Yeah. I am fine.’ 

No. He wasn’t okay at all. The idea of Peter being hurt at God knows where was killing him. 

Pepper knew better than to believe him but she didn’t push. ‘I will be upstairs, please tell me if you learn anything.’ Tony nodded. 

Friday spoke up after Pepper left. ‘Boss, none of Norman Osborn’s jets flew from Malibu lately.’

That is great news, Tony thought. Right?

\--- 

It has been two weeks since Peter went missing. Tony wasn’t eating much or sleeping. He was constantly in his lab trying to find Peter. But he didn’t even know where to look anymore. 

Tony was now at the balcony of his bedroom with an old phone in his hands. It was the middle of the night, everyone was sleeping except Tony. He needed to talk to someone, he needed advice. So he   
pressed call. 

The voice at the other end of the line came rather too quickly. ‘Tony?’

‘Cap...’

‘Tony, are you okay?’ Tony could really hear the worry in his voice. 

‘No. I mean yes…’ God, he was a mess. He didn’t think their first conversation after so long would be like this.

‘I am sorry, I don’t follow. Be more specific please.’ 

Tony couldn’t blame him. Even he wasn’t understanding himself. 

‘I am fine physically. It’s my kid… He is missing.’

‘Peter is missing? Do you need me there, I can come right now.’ Steve probably knew about Peter’s adoption process from the news. Tony wasn’t surprised, the whole world was talking about it.

‘No, there isn’t anything you can do here. I just... wanted to talk.’

‘Of course Tony. Anything.’ Tony didn’t answer so Steve continued ‘You sound very tired. And worried. There aren’t any leads, are they?’

‘No. I have been searching non-stop and I couldn’t find a single thing. I am going crazy here, Cap.’

‘Do not lose hope Tony. You will find him. You always find a way to get what you want.’

‘Was that a compliment or an insult?’ Tony smiled a little. 

‘A compliment , Tony. Give yourself some time alright?’

‘Thank you Cap, it was good to talk to you.’ 

‘I am glad you called. I am always here for you Tony, you know that.’

‘Yeah, maybe after I find the kid, we can meet or something.’

‘I would really like that.’ Tony could see Steve’s smiling face in front of him.

\--- 

Peter didn’t know how much longer he could put up with the pain. For the past week he has been cut, stabbed, hit and even burned. Right now, they were curious to see how long he could live without   
food. It has been 3 days since the last time he ate anything. And the intensity of the pain kept increasing. After they learned that Peter was able to heal two broken bones in a day, they decided to go   
bigger and see if more bones were broken, would the healing factor still do its job in one day. So Peter lied down on the metal table with almost all his bones broken to pieces. He felt an incredible pain   
from the slightest move. But it didn’t even matter anymore since he doesn’t have any energy left to try to escape from this hell hole.

The door opened slowly and the person Peter least expected to be here came in quietly. Harry Osborn stood before Peter. His eyes grew bigger when he saw Peter’s condition.

‘Oh my God. Peter are you okay? Is this your blood? I-I’ It was clear that Harry didn’t know his father was this cruel. Peter didn’t even answer to Harry’s question. 

‘I didn’t kn- ı-… I am so sorry Peter…’ He put his hand over Peter’s which caused him to wince. Harry quickly withdrew his hand.

‘I need you to know, I had to this. I just…’ Harry couldn’t talk. He just wasn’t able to form any sentences right now. So, he left, without any warnings. And Peter was actually glad for that. 

He closed his eyes and imagined himself back at home. He was with Tony back at New York, tinkering in his lab. They were ordering pizza, Pepper was scolding them for not eating healthy stuff. They   
were laughing. Peter hugged Tony. He felt safe, and happy.


End file.
